(i) Field of the Invention
In one aspect, the present invention relates to polyimides that exhibit excellent thermal resistance and processability, and to a process for preparing the polyimides. In this aspect, the invention relates to a process for preparing crystalline polyimides by controlling the rate of crystallization without varying the substantial crystallinity of the polyimides, to a process for preparing non-crystalline polyimides having outstanding processability and thermal resistance, and to the polyimides prepared by these processes.
In other aspects, the invention relates to polyimide resin compositions having advantageous properties, such as heat and chemical resistance, mechanical strength and moldability.
(ii) Description of the Related Art
Polyimides prepared by reacting tetracarboxylic dianhydride and a diamine compound exhibit excellent mechanical strength, dimensional stability, high thermal resistance, flame retardance and electrical insulation properties. Hence polyimides have conventionally been used in various fields such as electrical and electronic instruments, aerospace and aircraft equipment, and transport machinery. These types of polyimides are expected to be useful in applications in which thermal resistance is required. Thus, various types of polyimides having the above characteristics have been developed.
Some of the polyimides, however, do not exhibit definite glass transition temperatures, although they exhibit excellent heat resistance, and hence must be processed by such means as sinter molding to be useful for molding purposes. Other polyimides have low glass transition temperatures and are soluble in halogenated hydrocarbons, although they exhibit excellent processability, and hence are unsatisfactory in view of their thermal and solvent resistances.
In order to obtain polyimides having the above desired properties, crystalline polyimides have also been developed. For example, polyimides derived from 4,4'-bis(3,4-dicarboxyphenoxy)diphenyl sulfide dianhydride and p-phenylenediamine have a crystal structure (T. L. St. Clair et al, J. Polym. Sci., Polym. Chem. ed. 1977, vol. 15, No. 6, p. 1529) as do polyimides derived from 3,3',4,4'-benzophenonetetracarboxylic dianhydride and 1,3-bis[4'-(3-aminophenoxy)benzoyl]benzene, which have a semi-crystalline structure (P. M. Hergenrother et al, SAMPE Journal, July/August 1988, p. 13).
Although the above crystalline polyimides exhibit superior thermal resistance as compared to non-crystalline polyimides, their crystalline structure causes difficulty in processing and thus their applications are limited.
No process has previously been known which can improve the processability of crystalline polyimides without impairing their essential property, i.e., thermal resistance.
It has previously been found that polyimides obtained by condensation of 4,4'-bis(3-aminophenoxy)biphenyl with pyromellitic dianhydride, containing recurring structural units represented by the formula (VI): ##STR1## have a glass transition temperature (hereinafter referred to as Tg) of 260.degree. C., a crystallization temperature (hereinafter referred to as Tc) of from 310.degree. to 340.degree. C. and a crystalline melting point (hereinafter referred to as Tm) of from 367.degree. to 90.degree. C., and that such polyimides are crystalline polyimides that can be melt-processed and exhibit excellent chemical resistance [Japanese patent Laid-Open No. 62-205124 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,349)].
The polyimide has a much higher Tg of 260.degree. C. as compared with a Tg of 140.degree. C. of polyetherether ketone (Trade Mark; VICTREX PEEK, a product of ICI), a crystalline engineering plastic and a Tg of 225.degree. C. of aromatic polysulfone (Trade Mark; VICTREX PES, a product of ICI), a non-crystalline engineering plastic. Consequently, the above polyimide is an excellent engineering plastic material in view of its thermal resistance.
The above polyimide, however, has a high Tm of from 367.degree. to 390.degree. C. and must be molded at a high temperature of about 400.degree. C., which temperature causes processing problems. Further improvement of processability has been required for the above polyimide.
When a crystalline resin and a non-crystalline resin having the same level of glass transition temperature are compared in view of engineering plastics having high thermal resistance, the crystalline resin is generally excellent in chemical resistance and mechanical properties such as elastic modulus whereas the non-crystalline resin is outstanding in processability. Thus, crystalline resins and non-crystalline resins, respectively, have both advantages and drawbacks.
In consideration of the above circumstances, engineering plastics having good processability, excellent chemical resistance, high elastic modulus and good thermal resistance can be obtained, when the substantially excellent thermal resistance of crystalline polyimides consisting of recurring structural units represented by the above formula (VI) is maintained and processability is improved; for example, when processability is improved under the non-crystalline state in the processing step and polyimides having excellent thermal resistance can be subsequently obtained by converting to the crystalline state after processing. The same effect can also be obtained, when processability is improved by holding the non-crystalline state during and after processing step and the non-crystalline polyimide thus obtained has high thermal resistance.
It is expected that an essentially crystalline polymer would improve processability and to extend utilization to various fields of applications if a method is developed for freely controlling the crystallization rate of the polymer.
Investigations on the rate of crystallization and the method for controlling the rate have never been carried out on the crystalline polyimide.
Other polyimides also have been difficult to process or have other disadvantages. For example, polyimide consisting of a polymer chain represented by the following formula: ##STR2## (Trade Mark; KAPTON and VESPEL, products of E. I. du Pont de Nemours and Co.) indicates no distinct glass transition temperature and has an excellent heat resistance. The polyimide, however, is difficult to process by hot molding.
An aromatic polyetherimide (Trade Mark; ULTEM, a product of General Electric Co.) has been known to be capable of improving the processability of conventional polyimide. The typical aromatic polyetherimide is represented by the following formula: ##STR3## In spite of imide linkages in the molecule similar to conventional polyimide, the polyetherimide can be fusion molded and is excellent in mechanical strength, flame retardance, electrical property and molding ability, thereby having a wide field of use. Said aromatic polyetherimide, however, has a low heat distortion temperature of about 200.degree. C. as compared with that of conventional polyimide of 280.degree. C. Accordingly, reduction of mechanical and abrasion properties at high temperatures has caused problems on the development of its application. In order to improve these disadvantages solid lubricants such as graphite, fluororesin, titanium oxide and molybdenum disulfide are added to the aromatic polyetherimide in combination with or separately from inorganic fillers such as glass fibers and carbon fibers. However, the addition of inorganic fillers leads to lower abrasion resistance and that of solid lubricants tends to cause a marked reduction in mechanical strength.
A method for the simultaneous use of aromatic polyetherimide and another resin such as aromatic polyamideimide has also been developed. Even in such a case, however, retention of mechanical strength, particularly impact and abrasion resistances has been still unsatisfactory.
Other polyimides have a repeating unit represented by the formula: ##STR4## where X indicates a direct bond or is a radical selected from the group consisting of divalent hydrocarbon radicals having carbon atoms of 1 to 10, isopropylidene hexafluoride radical, carbonyl, thio, and sulfonyl, and R is a tetravalent radical selected from the group consisting of aliphatic radicals having at least 2 carbon atoms, alicyclic radicals, monocyclic aromatic radicals and fused polycyclic aromatic radicals, and polycyclic aromatic radicals including aromatic radicals interconnected directly or through a cross-linkage as for example, disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Nos. 143478/1986, 68817/1987, 86021/1987, and 50372/1987, and in Japanese Patent Application Nos. 076475/1986 and 274206/1986.
Within this definition can be obtained a thermoplastic polyimide having fluidity at high temperatures in addition to excellent mechanical, thermal and electrical properties which are substantial in polyimide. Compared to ordinary engineering polymers represented by polyethylene terephthalate, polybutylene terephthalate, polysulfone and polyphenylene sulfide, the polyimide is much superior in high-temperature resistance and other properties. On the other hand, the processing ability of the polyimide is still inferior to these polymers.
Further polyimides having excellent mechanical, thermal, electrical characteristics and solvent resistance and having heat resistance, have a repeating unit represented by the formula: ##STR5## where R is a tetravalent radical selected from the group consisting of aliphatic radicals having at least 2 carbon atoms, alicyclic radicals, monocyclic aromatic radicals and fused polycyclic aromatic radicals, and polycyclic aromatic radicals including aromatic radicals interconnected directly or through a cross-linkage (for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 50372/1987).
On the other hand, in the electronic field, there is required higher heat resistance with increasing integration in appliances and instruments.
Also, the aerospace material industry requires reduction in weight and improved strength of aircrafts with higher speed and larger amounts of transportation, reflecting the requirement for materials having high heat resistance and good strength compared with conventional thermoplastic resins.